Happy New Year
by violet167
Summary: Misakumi one shot challenge.


**A/N: Happy New Year to everyone. Sorry I didn't update more but I was spending time with my family. I can start updating from tomorrow. This is for the one shot challenge.**

 **My word is stupor.**

* * *

 **-Happy New Year-**

* * *

 _8pm…._

"You might want to slow down Misa. You'll regret it later if you continue on like that," Takumi Usui worried for his long time girlfriend.

Misaki Ayuzawa was currently taking drink after drink after drink. "Don't worry. I can handle my drinks. I'm pretty good you know."

"Yea I don't really believe that," Takumi shook his head having a hard time believing she could remain sober.

They were currently at a party hosted by an old Seiki student who invited them both. It was in celebration of a new year approaching.

"I'll have anoth-"

"No," He stopped her before she could have another. "No more. You hardly ever drank like this before."

"It's not a strong drink. I don't even think there's alcohol in here. It's just really sweet. I like it," Misaki smiled bringing the cup to her lips but it was snatched out of her hand before she could drink it. "Hey!"

"We're leaving Misa. One more drink and you'll pass out."

"I bet you I won't!" She pouted folding her arms.

Takumi stuck his finger out to gently poke her only to see her stumble back a little. "See."

"That' not fair. You pushed against me so I moved back!"

"Let's go Misa. It's not like we were enjoying the party that much. I rather just lay in your arms at home while we enter the new year," Takumi said picking up their stuff. He wrapped his big jacket around her so she won't be cold.

"Fine," She whined like a little kid placing her hand with Takumi's one.

 _8:17 pm…_

Takumi and Misaki arrived at Takumi's apartment quickly as the party was close by so they just walked there. Misaki was spending the night like she always did for the past four years of them dating.

While walking back to the apartment Takumi had already noticed Misa walking in a daze. It was clear that the affects of her drinks were kicking in.

"Home finally," Misaki said out loud as they entered the apartment. She immediately laid down on the floor. "I'm going to bed night, night."

"Oh no you aren't," Takumi diagreed. No way on earth was she sleeping on the cold floor. He reached to pick her up but she only smacked his hand away in return.

"Stop it. I'm married," She stated.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "We're not married Misaki. At least not yet. Let's get you to bed."

"Stop it. My boyfriend is an alien. He'll be angry and if, if he doesn't get here quick enough I swear I'll kick your ass," She said the last part in a cute way.

"Really?" He joked laughing now.

Misaki sat up to look at him. "You!" She yelled but then paused once she really looked at him. She pointed her finger up at him. "You're really handsome you know. The girl who you love will be happy."

He smiled watching Misaki in her drunken stupor. "You're definitely drunk right now. What are you doing? Are you ready to change?" He asked once he saw her undressing.

"It's hot in here. Too hot," She answered trying to take off her shirt.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Takumi sighed groaning a little. "Why can't you be like this sober? Don't start something you can't finish."

"I told you I have a husband. I'm not trying to get with anyone-"

Her sentence was cut short when she passed out unto the floor.

Takumi then picked her up into his arms admiring how cute she was. He walked to their bedroom as he liked to call it and placed her on the bed. "Rest up a bit."

"Pervert," She mumbled in her sleep.

 _10:47 pm…._

 _ **Thud**_

Takumi bolted up from his seat in the living room after hearing a noise in and the bedroom thinking Misaki fell off the bed. Fortunately that wasn't what he walked in to see.

"Aye you there! Stir the ship. We just made someone walk the plank aye," Misaki yelled really loud.

Takumi's lip twitched as he watched her pretend to be a pirate. "What kind of drink did you had?"

"Sailor with the fabulous blonde hair get moving or be thrown overboard," She yelled angrily at Takumi.

"Aye sir," Takumi saluted planning to just go along with it. "I'll stir the pillow"

Misaki glared at him. "Are you making a mockery of me? I should make you walk the plank you beautiful scumbag!"

"I apologise," Takumi snickered wondering when would this night end. How has it come to this? He was enjoying this this right now.

"We're off to steal some treasure," Misaki stated.

Takumi cheered behind her as the supportive boyfriend he was.

It wasn't long before she passed out again.

* * *

Instead of leaving Misaki to lay alone while he caught up with his work, he decided it was best to cuddle with Misaki right now. He laid bare chest with Misaki leaning unto him. He was enjoying the moment until Misaki bolted up yet again.

"Misak-"

He was stopped by Misaki kissing him."Happy new year," She whispered once she pulled away.

 _12:01 am…._

"How bold of you Misa,"

He hadn't notice the time before to see it was now a new year nor did he expect Misaki to kiss him.

"I wish you were sober though," He confessed.

"I was never drunk Takumi. I told you I can handle my liquor. Happy new year," Misaki laughed with a huge smile on her.

Takumi blinked confused until he realised. "You were playing me this whole time?"

Misaki nodded yes.

He smirked. "My sly little maid. Happy new year."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm a little behind in posting this because I just arrived home from a family dinner. Please read the other one shots. Fav. follow and review.**_


End file.
